


Under her Feet

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Humor, silver feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: A short exchange of letters beween Tuor and Idril during their courtship.





	Under her Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of flirting and banter alluding to Idril's nickname.  
> Could be read as mildly kinky, if you feel you want to.

 

Dear Idril,

  
What a wonderful day yesterday was, as indeed any day I am permitted to see you! I confess I am haunted by the flash of your white feet among the grass in the sunshine.

I am yours to walk all over with those feet, whenever you like, Silverfoot!

  
Tuor

 

 

Dear Tuor,

  
I hate to tell you but you are not the first to make that suggestion. Generally, I much prefer to walk around people rather than all over them. You, however, are a special case and, yes, I am seriously considering making an exception for you...

  
Idril Celebrindal

**Author's Note:**

> "Celebrindal" means "Silverfoot" .  
> She is said to have been called that because she liked to go barefoot.
> 
> This was written for a fixed-length drabble challenge and the prompt was, of course, "foot".


End file.
